Video games are increasingly popular with both children and adults alike, both in arcade and home settings. In the home, video games are played both on personal computers and on video game consoles. A subset of video games that are particularly popular includes automotive racing games. Most players of automotive racing games, in addition to having a personal computer and/or a video game console, purchase peripheral user input devices, such as steering wheel assemblies and foot-pedal assemblies that may be used to play the games. Typically, a steering wheel assembly is configured to be secured to a table top, and a corresponding foot-pedal assembly is configured to be positioned on the floor. Accordingly, a user will typically position a chair and a table in front of his/her monitor or television, and position the steering wheel assembly and pedal assembly accordingly.